Dragon of the leaf
by Dragon of the Hyuuga
Summary: Umm, well i hope you like it. hinataXother. M for later lemons and graphics.


I like pie 

The Soraga clan has the most powerful bloodline in Konoha. The very sight of a Soraga on the battlefield is to look at death itself.

One night sixteen years ago a scream was heard in the Soraga complex. And Zhang was born to be the heir of the clan. On this night the Kyuubi was sealed in to the Fourth's son as well. Little did any one know that in sixteen years their fate would be intertwined forever.

As a child Zhang was a prodigy always excelling in dragon type ninjitsu. He was also skilled in the art of the armored dragon, a form of taijutsu that is only taught to the Soraga. Where one side of your body is covered in armor while the other is mostly bare for added agility. At the age of ten he was sent to the ninja academy to become a genin and stayed there till the age of thirteen and then trained as a genin for 5 years…

One night out side of Konoha a lone shinobi stood in the cold rain silently staring down the long road. _" I wonder what's out there all the things I've never seen.", _the shinobi thought.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing out here?" said a blonde shinobi that appeared suddenly behind him.

"I'm Soraga Zhang, and I under stand you to be Naruto" stated Zhang with out looking back at the other genin.

With that said he looked back and said one thing, "let's fight."

Suddenly they were in an arena of rock and trees. "What is this place?" questioned Naruto who was gazing around in wonder.

"This is the Soraga clan arena. Now then let's get to it." Then with a flurry of hand seals Zhang cried out " earth dragon; fist of the rock wyrm."

A massive rock in the shape of a fist came rocketing out of the earth and flung itself at Naruto, who dodged it easily while firing two shuriken at the other.

"Dragon art; ancient gate" Zhang screamed while a gate of crumbling rock forced it's way in to the air blocking the two shuriken.

Then the rock wall gave way too a blonde ninja with rasengan in hand. Naruto struck Zhang with the rasengan sending him flying into a nearby tree. When he got up he looked at Naruto with a bloody grin and yelled "Dragon rasengan!!"

Then erupting from his hands came three small dragons of energy circling a purple ball of chakra. Zhang ran at Naruto and slammed the ball into his stomach making him fling into the air into a nearby tree. The blonde shinobi then lost his consciousness.

When he awoke he was laying on his back and saw that Zhang was sitting next to him reading a scroll. He sat up and was about to speak when Zhang said, "Let's be friends".

Naruto looked at him in amazement and thought, _"This guy just kicked my ass and now he wants to be friends?"_

"Um, sure", said Naruto.

"Good let's get ramen"

"It's 3am!!"

"Not really, you've been out for 9 hours"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah you were hurt bad, man"

And with that he started walking off towards a gate at the far end of the building. Once there he heard Naruto call out, "Why did you want to fight?"

"Because I needed to see if you were worth it."

"Worth what?"

"My friendship."

Without another word he left the arena and started toward Ichiraku's for some ramen. About ten steps later Naruto rushed up to him and asked " Where we going? I'm really hungry."

Well…Ichiraku's and I'll buy" Zhang stated while turning a corner and walking straight into Hinata. "Hinata-chan, sorry."

He said with a blush when she replied with a smile " It's ok."

And walked on without looking back. While she did that he stared at her nice ass wanting a piece of it badly. Then Naruto ran up and saw his dazed look and asked "What's up?"

"Huh…oh nothing let's go," Zhang said averting his gaze and started walking away.

"Nice house by the way" Naruto said casually as he looked at the menu and ordered three beef and four pork bowls of ramen. Zhang then said "Yeah it's pretty neat, I'll have five shrimp and a beef."

When they sat down Naruto said "Hey you know what we should face each other in the Chunin exams next week. It would be fun."

"Yeah that would be fun but you'll just get beat again. So see ya then I guess." he said and paid the tab then walked away.

6 days later

Zhang was reading a book in the lobby of the Chunin exams when Ibiki walks in to the room and booms out " already then let's get started, EVERYONE SIT!!"

They sat.

Ok, the first exam has ten questions and you have to get at least one right to move on two the second so let's begin."

When the paper was set down in front of him Zhang immediately "opened" his eyes. His eyes turned all black with three gold stripes focusing onto his pupils. These eyes allow him to see into other people's consciousnesses but not take them over. He looked and looked until he saw what he needed. An hour later the scarred exam proctor said "pencils down".

The pencils went down. "Ok, those who are remaining have passed the test. Now proceed to the Forest of Death. Dismissed."

Once there, Zhang had to listen to the rules of the second exam. Basically, you have five days to retrieve an opposite scroll to the ones you've been given and you can't leave the area and you have to stay alive to reach the tower.

He was assigned to gate forty-five and when he arrived he activated the seishingan (His eye). He immediately honed in on a trio of rookie shinobi. _"This'll be fun"_, he thought.

"Dragon art; fang of sunrise!!"

Immediately a spike of fire shot out of Zhang's palm and struck the first shinobi straight on, severely burning his torso. The shinobi under assault predictably retreated and dashed the opposite direction. They then met their fate at the hands of two well thrown dragon kunai (kunai that resemble a sharp dragon head). He then walked up to the ninja his eye had told him she was holding the scroll turned her over, removed the kunai, took their scroll, and said a blessing for the three fallen nin. After this he started walking in the direction of the tower.

About three hours later he was ambushed by two groups of shinobi hoping to pose a surprise attack but did not know that his eye had already sensed them. Easily dodging the attacks he faced he simply said "dragon art; mind flame" and the six waterfall shinobi simultaneously screamed out before going unconscious. Zhang then took their scrolls and walked on.

At the tower he opened his scrolls and walked into the arena not even hearing what his Chunin summon had say. Once their he sat down, opened a scroll and a two meter long by about twenty centimeters wide scroll with a hilt like that of an English sword appeared out of thin air. He then muttered "Dragon art; eternal sentry jutsu," Immediately a small dragon of chakra appeared and sat down on his shoulder and started looking around from it's perch, then Zhang promptly fell asleep.

3 days later

Zhang woke up when Kakashi tapped his shoulder. "Get up and kick ass already, you already slept through the instructions."

" Well then I must take up after you then, eh ero-sensei?"

" Ah well, so pretty much it's an all out one on one tournament."

"Fun, at least being your student for three years has paid off though Kakashi."

The first three matches were pointless to record because they all fainted mid-fight. "Gorhaki Hoatai against Soraga Zhang", Genma shouted and a waterfall nin jumped from the ledge and looked around impatiently as Zhang walked down stairs and came face to face with his adversary, a tall man with a yellow streak down the middle of his face. Genma then shouted "Begin".

Zhang closed his eyes and opened the seishingan. His opponent was not fazed by the oddity, his mind said that he had heard of it but did not know its power. Then seemingly without warning the nin attacked with a kunai and cut a gash across his cheek. Zhang suddenly shouted "Dragon art; fang of sunrise!!"

The flame shot toward the shinobi who shouted "Art of the water shield" while forming hand seals and a shield of water erupted from the ceiling and easily doused the flame.

"Fool, he's special, that one, he's the only person in the world that can naturally use all types of chakra" Kakashi muttered with a smirk.

Flash back

5 years ago

"Ok, lets see what's your chakra type so I can teach you your natural type of jutsu."

"You know you don't have to do this right, my father only asked you to."

" Yeah but I owe your father. So let's just get it over with."

Kakashi then pulled out a thin, white card and said, "These cards appear a different form each time chakra is channeled through them, it crumples with lightning, it burns with fire, it turns to dust for earth, it halves with the chakra of wind, and it gets wet with the energy of water. So go ahead and try it out."

"Uh, what does it mean if it vanishes completely?" Zhang asked when he lifted his hand off the paper and saw it had disappeared.

Kakashi lifted his head form the book and saw it was true. "Hmm, dragon chakra… very rare, Ok your first jutsu you will learn is…"

Flashback end

Present day

The water was forming pools around the arena. Zhang looked around and pulled out his manga (Bleach!!) and began reading it (he takes after Kakashi). His opponent was shocked when he turned and headed towards the stairs. "What are you doing? We're not done here", the waterfall nin exclaimed.

"We are now," said Zhang. Who promptly held up his hand and formed a single hand seal. Water circled around him then formed into a dragon easily the size of five elephants. The dragon flung itself at the opposing ninja who screamed and tried to run but as Zhang turned away he could hear the squelching of chakra hardened water connecting to human flesh. Next up was Naruto who had to wait till the bloody mass of bone and flesh was scraped off one of the walls. When he finally got to it his opponent (a Taijutsu nin from Konoha) threw senbon at Naruto who easily dodged them at hit the nin hard with a rasengan to the face, effectively ending the match. As Naruto joined Zhang to watch the remaining matches he heard the purple haired (that's right, no typo! And he is not a fag, as you will later find out) nin stated, "You have no sense of theatrics".

"I just like to end a fight quickly" the blonde nin replied.

"Hmmm, well I guess I did overdo it a bit…"

"No shit? Your guy just got carried off in a bucket"

"So what? Your guy no longer has a face"

"At least mine's alive"

"Yeah and he's blind, deaf, has no smell, and I bet he won't be tasting anything for a while."

"Fine then"

"Ok", Zhang stated when he turned to watch the remaining matches signaling silence from Naruto.

When these were finished he picked a number, read it out loud, and left without listening to the pairing. When Kakashi caught up with him he was dozing upside down on the ceiling of his apartment. "Okay you've had your fun, now the Hokage would like to speak to you," Kakashi casually stated.

Zhang raised his eyebrows and said with a smirk "What's the old hag want now?"

"Dunno."

Fine let's see want Tsunade-sama wants."

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and saw the two nin standing in front of her. "It's about time Kakashi," The woman exclaimed and looked over the purple haired boy with approval and told Zhang, "I have a mission for you boy, you have shown promise and now you must live up to it."

Zhang began to protest, "but the Chunin exams…"

Taken care of, actually your skill is that of a jounin so you are now officially promoted to one."

"Okay then what's my mission?"

"Oh, nothing…just collecting the seven swords of the mist that's all."

"No shit? When do I start?"

"Tomorrow," Tsunade replied before returning to her paperwork.

"Um Tsunade? I was wondering if another jounin could help me?"

"Who?"

"Hinata-chan"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows and asked incredulously "Why"

"Well…because I could use her talents for tracking and the gentle fist would help a lot."

"Fine, I'll alert her now go get ready. Dismissed."

Zhang ran to his apartment in joy at the thought of having Hinata-chan as a partner on a long-term mission. That is until Kakashi broke the silence stating perversely "You know, Hinata is a virgin right?"

Zhang looked over at him and said slowly "And just how would you know?"

"Oh, I see things, like her masturbating in…"He then stopped because he was knocked out by a fist to the temple.

However Zhang could imagine Hinata lying in a plush bed with her bare legs open and her massaging her wet…WHAM he ran straight into a telephone pole (ironic). He got him self up and heard a voice behind him, "Smooth".

"Oh it's just you Naruto"

"Yeah" the blonde casually said.

"Hey guess what? I'm a jounin now and I got my first mission."

"What about the exams. I really wanted to fight."

"Dunno, but me and Hinata are leaving tomorrow."

"Well good luck", Naruto exclaimed as he turned around and ran off after the mobile ramen cart.

When Zhang got home he pulled out a scroll and opened it to reveal a large, empty suitcase and began to wonder what to bring when he felt the presence of someone else and turned around see Hinata in the window. "Why did you request me to go with you on this mission?" the raven-haired ninja inquired cautiously.

"Well it's kinda like this… I really like you and… I want to spend more time with you because I think we might be um… good together," Zhang mumbled out with difficulty.

"Oh… um, Okay I guess". Hinata was shocked, all this time she never thought that she would catch anybody's eye just because Naruto didn't love her. She stared at Zhang eyes searching for a clue to him being false. Upon finding none she leapt into the room and examined it. The room was large and spacious; most of the furniture was simple. He had a large bed that looked very comfortable, a low table with grass mats surrounding it, a kitchen area fit for the iron chef, and an entertainment center fitted with the latest gaming systems and a 47-inch Plasma. After taking this in she looked Zhang over. He had a muscular body, stood up around six feet, and wore camouflage pant with a long-sleeve tight cotton top that showed off his six-pack and muscular arms. But above all was his hair, that vibrant purple hair. She just loved it. Then suddenly she asked, "What should I bring?"

"Um, I guess what your most comfortable using, I mean like combat and stuff you know? Other than that, I suggest you dress warmly, Mist is a lot farther north than here."

"Sure be back in a second…Um, so we're like together, right?"

"I dunno, I think we are."

"Ok" Hinata said and disappeared towards her apartment. When she left Zhang turned around, then grinning to himself, he began to pack assorted clothing and stuff. Then when the suitcase was half full he went into his study room and opened an ornate chest to reveal his armor, when placed on the steel would cover half his chest and his entire left arm. This steel was unique though, it was light, but could protect from most martial attacks. He carefully placed it in his suitcase along with some dozen scrolls. When Hinata came back with her suitcase he had his suitcase next to the door and was in the kitchen area preparing eel sashimi. Zhang then said, "I hope you like eel, cause that's what I'm having. If you want you can pick a movie to watch, they're in the second cabinet."

Hinata walked over to the entertainment center and opened it. She found a good movie labeled "The War of Fire". It's about a ninja that's in love with a girl but can't express his emotions because he is a black Op. When the obvious kissing scene came around Hinata was asleep, so Zhang carried her to the spare room and laid her down on the guest bed and whispered into her ear, "Good night Hinata".


End file.
